What lies between two
by Draigcoch
Summary: Fic about Yami and Yugi so it's a YamixYugi. WARNING Yaoi. Don't like it. Then don't read. Rated M for sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! Please Read and Rate! WARNING there is Yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read. No flames please!**

Yugi yawned as the sun hit his face in the morning. "Nuuuuuh!" he moaned, hiding under the blankets. "No, no, no, no, no," he moaned, shaking his head into his pillow, he didn't want to get up yet, he'd been dreaming. He curled up into a ball, trying to fall back asleep.

His other half had decided late last night that instead of moving the angelic teen, he would save Yugi the trouble and sleep downstairs, and that's where he was, sprawled out across the sofa, as now limp blonde bangs hung across his face, thick lashes resting on pale cheeks. His face was illuminated by the rising sun, and it was moments like those which could show you just how radiant the Pharaoh really was.

Yugi grumbled getting up, he couldn't go back to sleep much to his dismay. Getting dressed and ambled down stairs, he watched the Pharaoh and smiled before making his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. He opened the cupboards looking around, riffling through them. "Hmm what shall I do today?" the teen pondered.

doing exactly what Yugi did, the Pharaoh groaned a little as he heard the noises from the kitchen, realizing that it was time to get up, but really not wanting to get his lazy ass off of the sofa, instead, the King of Games rolled sideways, grabbed the nearest pillow, and pulled it over his head.

Yugi finished making breakfast and came out with a cup of ice, sighing lightly as he watched the pharaoh sleep. "Sorry, but if I don't do this you'll never wake up" he said, pouring the ice down the back of the Pharaoh's shirt.

Yelping loudly, Yami shot up like a rocket, now soaked and shivering, scowling a little, the trinette grumbled, poking Yugi in the side, before running a hand through his hair sleepily. "All right all right, aibou, I'm up, but wasn't that a little uncalled for?" he mumbled sleepily.

Yugi giggled lightly. "If I hadn't done that you would have stayed there" he replied. "Now breakfast is ready. And I wasn't bringing it in on a tray for you" he said with a nod. "Again" he added.

Still grumbling, his highness got off of his now soaked ass, and went to change, still muttering to himself, before dragging his feet into breakfast, it would have to be him, who got the weird hikari, I mean, he loved Yugi as a friend (or so Yugi thought) but how could the kid be so hyper?

"Pancakes" he nodded pointing at the pancakes happily. "And if you don't like them, make you're own" he said. Yugi was in a dizzy mood today which meant he'd act strange and hyper all day.

Yami just raised a regal looking eyebrow, concern flickering into his expression. "Aibou, are you all right? You seem a little..." The ancient one searched for the right word to use. "Hyper…today..."

He giggled lightly. "I'm fine" he said sitting down, starting to eat. "Just sit down and eat! Then I can do the dishes. Its pancakes!" he smiled happily, Yugi actually liked to clean. He started to munch away happily.

Shaking his head, Yami complied, looking at the syrup covered pancakes in awe that was most certainly one thing you didn't get in Ancient Egypt, Pancakes. Poking them lightly, the Pharaoh watched them wearily. "What Do they taste like, Aibou?"

"Nice. Sweet" he nodded. "Tasty" he said. "Try some" he said as he ate some more. "Have you not ever had pancakes?" he asked.

Watching them carefully, he nodded slightly, before cutting them, and eating a piece, looking surprised that something greasy-looking could taste nice...

He blinked at him. "Are they ok?" he asked as he swallowed, placing his plate in the sink. "Do you want some coffee?" he asked.

**Okay here's chapter one finished! Read and Rate please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In reply to Me-Ik's my Yami criticism, it's nice of you but I shall clear up these points. 1. I am not particularly aiming for 'a bit of jazz' at the start, it's progressing up to that, on a first chapter I'm not so creative, because I have my reasons. .2. No I wasn't going for a cliff-hanger, if it seemed that way, then no. It wasn't the effect I was going for. Thank you for the criticism, but I didn't need that advice seeing as it's all leading up to you're points, I wasn't going to do them in the first chapter. I hope I don't sound mean, but if I do, sorry.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. "COLD COLD COLD! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he shouted, squirming and wriggling around, seeing Yami's cruel revenge of after breakfast 'fun'. If by fun meaning pouring a bucket of ice down Yugi's shirt.

After he'd stopped wriggling like a worm he poked Yami. "Great, now I have to change" he muttered as he took off his shirt and jeans he was wearing there and then, putting them in the wash.

"Oops" The Pharaoh chuckled slightly, watching Yugi go as the boxers clung to his ass, before blushing a little at where he was staring, and regaining composure, by doing the washing up.

Draig92: He searched around in the ironing. "Yami! Have you had my black vest again?" he pouted. They normally stole each others clothes. "I know you've had it" he pouted at him, shivering lightly from the draft.

Sighing melodramatically, Yami nodded, coming up behind Yugi, and huggling him, sharing body warmth for a second before he pulled his own top off, and gave it to Yugi, going in search of another one.

Yugi smiled. "Awww you know you love me" he teased then chuckled as he pulled the top on. "Now for jeans" he mumbled as he pulled out a pair of really tight jeans, pulling them on.

Yami just stared trying not to stare at Yugi's ass, before clearing his throat and asking, still bare chest. "Aibou, where in Ra's name did you put my blue vest? I saw you wearing it yesterday!"

Yugi turned to face him guiltily. "Well if I tell you..." he started, putting on his innocent face and his puppy dog eyes."Promise you won't get angry and kill me?" he asked sweetly.

Just raising an eyebrow, as he realized exactly where Yugi was looking, and it was not his face. "Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this?" The game king asked, folding his arms.

"Well you see..." he started, looking a little nervous." I sorta kinda might have given it away." he said darting under the table. "Well I sorta gave it to the bin man who sorta kinda might have put it in the bin..." he said in a teeny tiny voice.

Yami blinked. And blinked, and then blinked again. Finally, he pulled Yugi out from under the able and just smiled. "Good, because I sorta, kinda got it back, and now the guy is sorta kinda scared of me…" He just imitated his little Hikari, after pulling him up.

Yuugi squirmed at first put looked up. "A, that's not funny copying me. B how did you get it back? C how scared of you is he? And D...Please don't kill me!" he whined clinging to Yami's arm.

Watching him seriously, the Pharaoh gazed at the smaller teen, a sad look in his amethyst eyes. "I would never kill you Yugi! Never!"

Yugi blushed lightly. "It's like a phrase. I know you wouldn't kill me" he explained. "It's another way of saying, don't be mad at me for giving you're vest away on purpose" he said.

"Oh..." The pharaoh just shook his head, and then smirked a little as the top appeared on his top half. "I got it back this way, through the Shadow Realm; he is scared because i told him if he didn't give it back, I'd get Kaiba on his trail..."

"Kaiba?" he blinked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Oh" he said, stomping off to do some cleaning.

Yami just looked confused. What in Ra's name...?" why had Yugi gone all strange all of a sudden? He sighed softly and shook his head.

**Ah well! Done for now! Read and Rate peoples!**


End file.
